


Assumptions

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, blowjob, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All because of a stupid text post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

“Your fans are crazy, Nialler!” Josh yelled down the hallway at his best-friend while he sat on the couch, creeping on tumblr. “They have this name for us, you know? Kind of like Lou and Harry?” Niall walked in, sitting down on the couch next to Josh, attempting to peek over the boy’s shoulder at the many gifs and pictures of the One Direction boys, a particular picture of himself and Josh capturing his eye.

“Nosh?” Niall clarified, getting a nod out of the other man. Niall let his eyes wander from the picture of himself to a simple text post.

‘I bet if Niall got down on his knees for him, Josh wouldn’t say a damn thing’ 

Niall’s cheeks immediately heated up at the thought, willing his eyes to tear away from the taunting post, settling for admiring Josh’s bone structure instead. Niall would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the other man, if he said he didn’t love everything about him. But he couldn’t say that, so he settled for admiring from afar. Honestly, Niall was fine with that!

“What?” Niall snapped out of his reverie to find Josh staring right back at him, and amused glint in his perfect eyes.

“Hmm?”

“You were staring at me.”

“No I wasn’t, I was staring behind you,”

“At my face, you were staring at my face,”

“No I wasn’t, Josh,”

“Yes you were, Niall,”

“Whatever,” Niall concluded, though his eyes didn’t leave Josh’s face. Before either man knew what was happening, their lips sealed together in a heartbreaking kiss. Niall’s hands came up to tangle themselves in Josh’s hair, and Josh’s hands came up to gently cradle Niall’s face. The two kissed for a long moment before Niall broke away, resting his head on Josh’s forehead, heavy breaths and a few centimeters of space being the only thing separating them. They kissed more, softly, gently, careful not to break the silence that took over the otherwise empty room. Niall let his mind wander, remembering the post he saw earlier. “Stand up.”

“Why?”

“Just stand up, okay?” Josh finally pulled back, standing up before looking down at Niall with curious eyes. Niall pushed himself off of the couch, getting on his knees before his band mate. Realization dawned on Josh, and a smirk took over his plump red lips. Niall kept his gaze locked on Josh, reaching his fingers up to unbutton the older boy’s trousers, yanking down his pants and boxers with one movement, letting his semi-hard cock spring free. Josh gasped at the cool contact, swallowing audibly. Niall took Josh’s dick in his hand, kissing the tip, getting a shaky breath out of the other boy.

“Fuck,” Josh breathed, biting his lip as he smiled lovingly down at the sight in front of him, his best friend willingly on his knees for him. He’d definitely save this thought for later, he was sure he’d need a good wank. Josh was pulled out of his thoughts as Niall sank down on his cock, his beautiful lips wrapped perfectly around him. The older man gasped, immediately tangling his fingers in Niall’s blonde hair as Niall let go of Josh’s cock while he swallowed around the other boy with experienced precision, resting them on Josh’s defined hips, looking back up at Josh with wide blue eyes that explained exactly what he wanted. Josh didn’t hesitate to slowly thrust into Niall’s mouth, pulling cute little gagging noises out of Niall, the persistent blonde still not backing off as Josh’s achingly hard cock began to hit the back of Niall’s throat. “Oh, Niall, shit,” Josh slowly lost his sanity, fucking Niall’s throat harder, faster, breathing heavy and moaning loud. Niall just took it, still looking up at Josh with watery eyes. Josh opened his eyes, the scene in front of him taking him off guard. “Oh, ah, god, Niall, Niall,” Josh thrust once more, rough, brutally into Niall’s mouth, shooting his hot come down Niall’s welcoming throat with a pleased moan from the younger boy. Niall slowly pulled off with a gentle popping sound, wiping his mouth before standing up and pressing a little kiss to the other boy’s mouth.

“I guess they were right.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28449518904/of-course-beauty-x-title-assumptions-pairing) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
